


Style

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/F, Maids, Master/Servant, Power Play, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, no fr this is 90 percent dialogue.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Rhea gets a maid outfit for Catherine. A power trip ensues.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> i hadn't written cathrhea in nearly 2 weeks and i felt myself physically wasting away so here you go! this is really bad (lowkey self insert) rushed smut. bye!
> 
> anyway i have a twitter now. if you wanna see me rt fe3h porn follow me @churchroute

“Huh. I look good in pretty much everything but skirts, but you somehow managed to make this work, anyway.”

“Fashion trends do not escape me, you know,” Rhea said. “I’m not quite that old.”

Catherine wouldn’t call a depraved maid costume “fashion”, but it looked damned good. She thought her body was a bit too brawny for something like that, her shoulders too broad and her legs too strong, but Rhea had the outfit tailor-made. Even in the spots where Catherine thought she looked ridiculous, she was still able to see the appeal. She wasn’t  _ full _ of herself or anything, but...well, she worked hard for her muscles. Even if they were covered in frills and an apron.

Byleth had convinced a few students to wear maid outfits around the monastery, but Rhea was too private and possessive to let that happen for Catherine. Catherine didn’t really mind. As fun as it was to dress up, she was really doing it for Rhea, and she didn’t want to be gawked at. The outfit sure did catch attention, too; Rhea had fondly chosen blue for the outfit, Catherine’s favorite color. A bold cobalt blue, at that. There were a few black and white accents, making it look more traditional, but it was still an attention-catcher. An apron, a frilly skirt, a headband...Catherine saw most maids with their hair tied back, but Rhea had insisted that Catherine leave hers down. She’d also insisted that Catherine put on a bit of makeup, which Rhea ended up applying herself.

And, more importantly, Rhea insisted that Catherine leave her panties off.

They were in their bedroom, after all, and Catherine was putting on a private show, so it was pretty obvious what Rhea wanted to happen. To Catherine’s surprise, Rhea put it off a little bit. Catherine was standing in the middle of the room, and Rhea was sitting on their bed, her legs crossed daintily. It must have been awkward, since she was wearing a strap-on, then, but she still did it so elegantly.

When Rhea uncrossed her legs, exposing the shaft attached to her harness, Catherine thought they were going to get started, but Rhea was merely teasing. “Might you give me a spin? Let me see that lovely outfit.”

“Can-do,” Catherine said. 

She gave as good of a spin as she could, but Rhea shook her head. “My, Catherine...I know you’re a bit used to doing battle instead of the usual lady-like trifles, but you could do better than that, couldn’t you, dear?”

“Um...wh-what should I do?”

“Lift the skirt a bit when you do it. Just a tad, almost like a curtsey,” Rhea said. Catherine did her best to follow Rhea’s instructions, holding the sides of her skirt with her pinched fingers. “Lovely. Now, do a spin like that—a bit slower than before.” Catherine spun again, and Rhea hummed with content. “Lovely girl. Come here, now.” Warmed by the praise she’d been given, Catherine happily trotted over to Rhea. She was unsure what to do with her hands, so she just placed them on her hips like usual, awaiting her next order. Rhea was finally ready to begin, after Catherine’s little exhibition. She took the faux cock into her hands, stroking it in a way that was so powerful, but so feminine. “Would you mind cleaning this for me, dear?”

Catherine looked down at the strap-on, then back at Rhea. “W-with my mouth? Lady Rhea?”

“That is what I had in mind.” Catherine flushed. She didn’t really know how to start. Rhea spread her legs, giving Catherine space to kneel there, so Catherine did just that. She got on her knees and opened her mouth, and Rhea did the rest, holding Catherine by her hair and pulling her forward. The cock slid past Catherine’s lips, and down her throat. She gagged, but Rhea didn’t let up. Catherine didn’t mind. It was her job to serve Rhea, to do what she needed, so she adjusted. She tried to relax her throat, let Rhea thrust into her. It was difficult, though, and she kept gagging, screwing her eyes shut.

Rhea seemed to like what she had seen, though, unlike the spin. Perhaps she had thrusted so deeply on purpose, to elicit those filthy noises from her new maid. She let go of Catherine’s hair, and Catherine gasped for air, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Ever-so eager for approval, Catherine looked up, then asked, “How was that, Lady Rhea?”

“You’ve certainly polished it nicely for me,” Rhea said. “Off your knees, beloved. Come sit in my lap.” There wasn’t much room for Catherine to sit if she didn’t let Rhea inside of her. She climbed into Rhea’s lap facing her, at first, but Rhea grabbed her hips and turned her around. “Don’t look at me just yet. Earn your keep, first.”

Huh. Was that really how Rhea treated her servants? Not even allowing them to gaze upon her? No, that wasn’t true. Catherine had seen her. She spoke to everyone in the monastery as if they were her very own, as if they were of the utmost importance. Somehow, knowing she was playing up her superiority made the scene better. “R-right. Sorry, Lady Rhea.”

Rhea let her hands fall from Catherine’s hips, and Catherine began to move on her own, reaching back to grip Rhea’s thighs to balance herself. She’d had the toy inside of her many times, but never from an angle like that, never where she couldn’t see Rhea’s face (except those few times where Rhea got a little  _ too _ frisky and took Catherine from behind). It was strange, and made her feel like quite the performer, like she was only there for Rhea’s benefit.

In the end, though, she was benefitting the most. As soon as the tip of Rhea’s cock was inside, Rhea put her hands back on Catherine’s waist, guiding her down faster. Catherine groaned as Rhea’s dick went deeper and deeper inside of her, her legs tensing. “Aren’t you gorgeous? And quite eager, too. What a shame. I can’t even trust my servants to do their jobs properly without getting turned on at the thought of me.”

“Ah,” Catherine exclaimed. She knew Rhea liked power-play, but the tone she was using, and the things she was implying...it was a little different. “I’m...sorry, L-Lady Rhea.”

“Are you truly sorry?” 

“Really, I am...”

“Interesting,” Rhea said. Her lips rested on Catherine’s shoulder blade, making Catherine feel vibrations as she giggled lowly. Even as she spoke, she was still thrusting upwards into Catherine, clouding her thoughts. “You say you are sorry, and yet, you can’t help trying to get me even deeper inside of you, can’t you?”

No, Catherine  _ couldn’t _ help it. She was doing something new, something a bit strange, and it was making her feel emotions that she didn’t quite understand, and she just wanted Rhea to  _ fuck _ her. Catherine already felt exposed, with her hair down, and her glossed lips and blushed cheeks, and Rhea was holding back. “It feels good,” Catherine said, her volume low.

Catherine gasped as she felt a hand in her hair, tugging. “Louder.”

“It feels good,” Catherine repeated, her voice trembling. She’d never sounded so weak...so out of her element. Rhea often made her a bit wary—never uncomfortable, just strange—but it was different when they were in the bedroom. 

Still, like always, that strange feeling turned out to be pleasurable, moreso than Catherine had ever imagined. “Good girl. Turn, let me see you.”

Catherine did as she was told, letting Rhea’s cock slip out of her for a moment as she turned around. Rhea was smiling a bit, but it disappeared when she pulled Catherine forward for a kiss. As soon as she was back inside of Catherine, her hips moved without pause, hitting all the spots that made Catherine tremble. Not even Rhea’s kisses could stifle Catherine’s wild moans, after a bit, so Rhea pulled off and let Catherine voice her pleasure openly. Catherine was glad Rhea’s room was on the third floor, rarely visited; otherwise, they would have been caught ten times over.

“You’re dripping into my lap,” Rhea cooed, her hands roaming over Catherine’s body, groping her through the uniform. “Filthy girl. What should I do with you?”  _ Fuck me harder, _ Catherine thought, but she couldn’t say it. She was playing a role, and she wanted to do her damn best at playing it. “You’re soiling your uniform. You ought to apologize to me.”

“S-sorry. I’m sorry, Lady Rhea,” Catherine managed to say. Rhea was holding her close, with such affection, such possession. Catherine  _ was _ dripping into her lap. She was only getting wetter each time Rhea was inside of her.

“Such a pretty uniform I had made for you, and you had to go and ruin it.” Her voice was stern, but Rhea pushed Catherine’s headband back with an affectionate hand. “But you don’t care much, do you?”

“I do, I’m...” Catherine couldn’t even apologize again. She knew she had done nothing wrong, knew that it was nothing more than roleplay, but perhaps she had gotten too into it; the shame felt quite real. 

“No need to lie to me. You’re not sorry.” No, she wasn’t, really. “You’re nothing more than a slutty little maid, aren’t you? What a waste of time, trying to train you to be a good servant. This is all you’re good for.”

What a waste, indeed. Catherine wouldn’t have minded being nothing more than Rhea’s fucktoy. Hell, she was pretty good at it, if Rhea’s praises meant anything. What if she wasn’t just a normal maid—wasn’t a normal knight, even—and was just Rhea’s property? What if, day in and day out, Rhea merely used her to get off? After all, that seemed to be her main talent. Looking pretty, getting horny. When Rhea was thrusting into her with such certainty, when she was feeling so good that her legs were shaking, she was ready to agree to anything. 

“Th-this is all I’m good for,” Catherine repeated; an affirmation.

“I am glad you’ve come to your senses. Now, cum for me,” Rhea demanded. Catherine tensed, her hands on Rhea’s shoulders. She was so close, did Rhea know it? Rhea put her forehead to Catherine’s, holding Catherine’s hips tight so she could fuck her with all that she had. Rhea must have felt Catherine shaking. Catherine wasn’t even moving, at that point; Rhea was merely using her. “Go on. Cum.”

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck,” Catherine cried. She hadn’t even known before then how pitchy her voice could get. She kept her eyes open as she climaxed, forcing herself to finish under Rhea’s stern gaze. Catherine couldn’t help laughing a bit as she quaked beneath Rhea’s fingers, in her ridiculous outfit and her ridiculous makeup and her messy hair. Rhea smiled at her. “Oh, Rhea. Rhea, wow...”

Rhea’s face softened a bit. “How was that? Was that...too much? I know we did not discuss this beforehand, so—”

“You can’t just switch up like that, it’s weird,” Catherine chuckled. “No, it was good. It was great. Like, seriously. I might consider quitting the Knights of Seiros to be your round-the-clock call girl.”

“Now I can’t help but feel like you’re making fun of me.”

“No, I’m serious. That was awesome. Even the outfit. It’s a little weird, but...I really do look good in it.”

“You do,” Rhea said. She adjusted the headband again, plucking strands of hair out of Catherine’s face. “You look like an angel.”

Catherine pulled at the hem of the skirt, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “Alright, that’s a little...well...”

“My apologies. I did not mean to embarrass you, but I do know you enjoy being praised,” Rhea replied. Honestly, “enjoy” was an understatement. Catherine would let Rhea do anything as long as she dressed it up in some nice words. “Now, my pretty little maid...if you don’t mind, I have another spot for you to clean up.”

“Hm...do I have to clean this spot with my mouth, too?”

“I hope that is not a complaint.”

“Quite the opposite.”


End file.
